Nana's Cooking
by neko-nya
Summary: Hibari develops a strong liking towards Tsuna's mom's cooking and ends up eating over every night. Will Tsuna and Dino be able to seperate Hibari from Tsuna's kitchen and come out unscathed? D18, oneshot


Nana's Cooking

It all started that one day while he was out with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Apparently, while he was out, Hibari paid a visit to his house to talk to Reborn. "So, do you understand, Hibari?"

Gray eyes narrowed slightly, "Only because you asked, Akanbou."

"Grazie."

"Hn," he muttered and leapt off the roof and into the front yard just as Nana made her way home from the grocery shopping.

She looked at him and smiled, "oh, you must be one of Tsuna's friends! Were you just leaving?" She didn't find it odd that her son's 'friend' would visit while he was out, "why don't you stay for dinner?"

Hibari spared her a glance, "I'm not an herbivore, I hate mingling."

Only catching the first bit, Nana continued smiling at him as she held the door open, waiting for him to enter, "so you only eat meat? That's fine, I just bought some so you can eat all the meat you want, so why don't you stay?"

He paused at the promise of meat and after another moment of thought, he nodded and entered the house, "fine."

On the way to the kitchen, the woman asked him conversationally, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Hibari Kyouya."

"And by your uniform, you must go to Tsuna's school, right?"

A nod, "I'm in charge of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! It's so nice that Tsuna has such dedicated friends…"

And that's how Tsuna came home to Hibari eating at his dinner table with nothing but dishes of meat in front of his bowl of rice. Nana turned from the stove and greeted him as usual, "Tsuna, welcome home! Hibari-kun was on his way out when I came back, so I invited him for dinner!"

_H-Hibari-__**kun**__!? Why's mom suddenly calling him Hibari-kun!? That makes us sound like we're…friends or something! Mom please don't call him that anymore…if he doesn't like it, he's going to take it out on me-or worse, the house!_

After throwing I-pin outside, Tsuna ran over to his mother and whispered as softly as he could, "What do you mean he was on his way out? Why was he even here!? No one was home!" His whispering caused the prefect to look over sharply. He gulped and smiled shakily, "H-hello Hibari-san, I hope you're enjoying the meal…"

_Crap! He's glaring at me…I'm going to get killed…_

Hibari merely looked at him with disinterest for a second before continuing his meal. There was heavy silence in the kitchen until he finished and got up, "thank you for the meal…" and then he left without another word.

His mother waved to him happily, and after the door closed, she smiled, "what a nice boy Hibari-kun is, don't you think so too, Tsu-kun?"

_A nice boy!?_

Meanwhile, he stood there, rubbing his arms, trying to calm his nerve as he stared at the empty dishes on the table, "who would've thought…Hibari-san really only eats meat…so he takes the whole herbivore thing literally? How terrifying…"

* * *

The next day, on his way home, he told his two best friends what'd happened and the next thing he knew, he had a laughing Yamamoto on one side and a fuming Gokudera on the other side. The baseball player had his usual grin on his face, "So he only eats meat, hm? Is that why he calls people herbivores? Think of it this way, Tsuna, if Hibari didn't attack anyone, that must mean your mom's cooking's amazing, doesn't it?"

"I guess you can think of it that way…"

Meanwhile, Gokudera continued his ranting, "I can't believe that carnivorous freak! That's unforgivable! Eating at Tenth's house without permission! You can't just do that! The next time I see him, I'm definitely going to blow him up, just watch me!"

He gave a nervous laugh, "it's alright, Gokudera-kun, I'm sure it was a one-time thing…" They turned the corner and stopped at his house, "thanks guys, I'm sure things will go back to normal today…" he spoke as they walked through the gates. He opened the door and called out, "mom? I'm home!"

Nana poked her head out from the kitchen, "Tsuna, is that you? Welcome back! And you brought more friends over! How nice!"

The three of them exchanged wary glances, "more…friends?" Then Tsuna noticed I-pin standing at the doorway staring and within moments, he grabbed her and threw her outside. Minutes later, there was a large explosion that no one else seemed to notice, "Guys…I think we should…"

It was too late, the two were already standing by the doorway I-pin was just at, Yamamoto waving with a friendly grin on his face, "yo Hibari, didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey tonfa-freak! I'm definitely going to destroy you this time!"

"Gokudera…" Tsuna tried to stop him, but the other had already thrown his dynamites into the kitchen, "kun…"

Tonfa sliding out from his sleeves, Hibari reflected the attack with ease and continued eating as they blew up in the hallway. He did, however, take a moment out of his meal to threaten them, "don't disrupt the discipline in Nana's kitchen or I'll bite you to death."

_The discipline in mom's kitchen!? Hibari-san's treating our kitchen like our school! He can't be __**this**__ attached after only one meal! He's even calling mom by her name now! Does that mean he's going to patrol the kitchen!? Is he going to come and eat everyday!? You can't be serious! Maybe Reborn knows something about this…_

* * *

Up in his room, the baby raised an arm in greeting, "Ciaossu, I see you're back, Tsuna."

Tsuna frowned, "Reborn, why's Hibari-san in our kitchen!?"

"Because he's hungry?"

The brunet looked up at the ceiling and gave an exasperated sigh, "please tell me it's something you put him up to…a joke, anything if it means he won't be here everyday. Please don't tell me I'll have to throw I-pin outside everyday after I get home…"

Reborn dipped his head in contemplation for a moment, "well, it _was_ slightly unexpected and didn't go exactly according to plan…."

The other members of Tsuna's family turned to the tutor curiously, "_what_ didn't go according to plan? Does that mean you had some part in all of this?"

"No, what didn't go according to plan is that Tsuna's _mother_ is beating him at taming Hibari. That was one of the goals I'd set for you but it seems that you were too slow and your own mother and her cooking's beat you to it." He held his gun up disapprovingly, despite the smile that was still on his face, "are you really going to let your mother upstage you, Tsuna? This is going to ruin your reputation. How are you going to lead the Vongola family like this, if you can't even get your Cloud Guardian to listen to you?"

The Tenth shuffled back in fear, shaking his head frenetically, "B-but I don't _want_ to be the mafia leader, and I didn't ask him to be my guardian, I didn't even have a say in it! And what am I supposed to do about it!? It's not like I can lure him away from mom's food, he's Hibari-san! I'll definitely get killed!" From downstairs, they heard the door opening and closing, and he let out a sigh of relief, "he's gone for now…"

This caused his tutor to frown slightly, "you got away with it for now…"

The three exchanged glances, "what was that supposed to mean?"

Reborn didn't reply.

* * *

The next day, on his way home, after finishing clean up duties, he passed the stoic boy on the way home and blinked. Doing a double take, he saw that the other was dragging a suspicious looking man, who he'd clearly 'bitten to death' with him and laughed nervously. _At least this means he won't be at my house again…_

But when he returned his mother called out, "are you back, Kyouya-kun? Oh, Tsuna, it's you! Kyouya-kun stepped out for a moment, he said he was going to take the garbage out, wasn't that sweet of him to do? You should learn from him and do more chores around here for a change!"

_**K-Kyouya-kun!?** They're on first name terms now!? And by take out the trash, n-no way, the 'trash' must've been that guy he was dragging behind him! The one he beat unconscious! Was that a burglar!? Did Hibari-san just save my house from being robbed!? So what is he? Is he our guard dog now?_

Then the door opened and the prefect stepped back in. Nana smiled, clearly not noticing the blood smeared on the other's clothes from performing his 'chore'. "Kyouya-kun, you're back, that took a bit longer than expected. Where'd you put the trash?"

He exchanged a moment of eye contact with the gray eyed boy who grinned darkly and licked a bit of blood off his lips, "I took it to a disposal site, back where _trash_ belongs." Tsuna could feel the need to scream in fear growing when suddenly, his school anthem was heard. Hibari picked up his phone, "what? …got it."

_Please make him leave, please make him leave, please…_

Hibari put his phone away, "there's a group of herbivores mingling and disrupting the discipline of Namimori, I'm going to go bite them to death."

Nana looked over, "does that mean you're not staying for dinner? You're going to get hungry, wait a moment, I'll pack you something. Tsuna has such responsible friends…I wish he'd learn from them more often…here you are, please take care, Kyouya-kun! See you tomorrow!"

Tsuna stared at the other boy whose eyes had widened a bit. _I've never seen Hibari-san react like this before…maybe it's the first time someone's done something so thoughtful for him…you can practically hear the 'kyun'…_but after getting caught staring, gray eyes narrowed as a scowl made its way to the boy's face. He gulped. _I'm never going to live through this…_

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he flopped onto his bed, his friends entering his room after him. "Guys, I can't take this anymore! It's been weeks and Hibari-san keeps eating here! I mean sure, he caught a couple robbers sneaking around the neighborhood and took care of them but it's scary! It's too scary having him here everyday! I don't know if I can handle that amount of stress!"

"Then why don't you ask him to leave?"

The three of them looked over to Reborn. Gokudera nodded enthusiastically, "yea, if it's the Tenth, he can definitely get that tonfa-freak out!"

Yamamoto merely smiled, "good luck, Tsuna, we'll be cheering for you!"

He shook his head, "no way, I'll definitely get killed! As much as I want him out of my house, he's just too scary! And strong! I can't beat _Hibari-san_! He's the strongest person in Namimori! This is just ridiculous!"

Holding up his gun, the tutor spoke seriously, "Then do it with your dying will."

Then he shot the boy in the head.

A moment later, Tsuna jumped back up, "_get Hibari Kyouya out of my kitchen as if I were to die!_"

Gokudera grinned encouragingly at him, "that's right, Tenth! Show him whose house this is! Go beat him up! You can definitely do it!"

Unfortunately, when he reached the kitchen, a tonfa immediately slammed into his face, knocking him back out into the hall. And from the ground, he couldn't help but stare at the smirk of Hibari Kyouya, who'd just finished eating. "Shut it, you're too loud. For disrupting the order in Nana's kitchen, your punishment is to get bitten to death by me."

As he got kicked out of his own house and was beaten up on his front lawn, from his window on the second floor, Yamamoto and Gokudera continued to cheer him on. This continued until a car rolled up in front of his house, by this time, his dying will had faded and he was just crying for the other to stop. The prefect straightened himself and glared at the car as the door opened. A moment later, he dropped Tsuna and attacked the person who appeared out of the Ferrari only to be blocked by a whip.

"Kyouya, what kind of greeting is that? I haven't seen you in months and this is the first thing you do when you see me?"

Tsuna looked over in surprise, "Dino-san!"

The blond smiled easily as he continued to exchange blows with the other boy, "hey Tsuna, you're looking kind of roughed up there. I suppose I'll have to catch up with you later though, it seems like Kyouya won't let me off until we have a spar." He led the younger boy away from the house, "let's fight away from here, Kyouya, we might disturb the neighbors."

A shrug, then an attack, "Don't care as long as I get to bite you to death."

Inwardly, the brunet cried in relief. _This is great! Now that Dino-san's here, Hibari-san will be too distracted and wont have time to come by anymore! Leave it to Dino-san to save me from my predicament…maybe now, I won't have to throw I-pin outside anymore. I really owe you one, Dino-san! Now I can head back in and…ow, it hurts to move…ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow someone get me medical aid!_

From above, Gokudera called out, "Tenth, are you alright!?"

"Man Tsuna, he really got you good!"

"I-I can't move a muscle! Guys, would you mind coming down and helping me out?"

"Of course, right away, Tenth!"

* * *

However, unlike what he'd predicted, the next day, instead of just Hibari sitting at his dinner table, eating, Dino and Romario had joined him. His eyes widened, "Dino-san!? What are you doing here?"

The blond grinned, "well, every time I come by, I try to lure Kyouya away to spend some time with me, you know, teacher-student bonding time and whatnot…"

Tsuna looked away. _D-Dino-san…please don't use words like 'luring', it makes the whole scenario sound a little…impure…_

"…and normally, I can bait him and get him to come by promising to let him eat anything he wanted at any restaurant within drivable distance."

_Now he's switched to the word 'bait'! Why does all of this sound so weird!? Dino-san and Hibari-san share a perfectly normal tutor-student relationship, it's like me and Reborn, right!? Maybe it's because he's still not used to Japanese and his vocabulary's still imperfect…yea, that's got to be it!_

"…and then I'd try to get him to sleep over at my hotel…"

_Sleep over at his hotel!? This is definitely sounding wrong! I'm definitely hearing too much information! _He turned his attention to Hibari desperately. _Why isn't Hibari-san denying any of this!? Doesn't he know how this makes them look!? Why is he just ignoring Dino-san!? How can you pretend not to hear any of this!? Why is he just sitting there and eating!? Dino-san, please stop talking about this!_

"…so that we could go right into sparring the next day…Tsuna? Are you alright? Your face turned really red…"

He nodded quickly, "I'm absolutely fine!" _It's for sparring! He said it's for sparring, and that's all there is to it! The hotel and food and all that is for sparring the next day! Wow, they're really intense, but then again, they're both a million times stronger than me…_

The blond continued with a sigh, "…well, anyways, I asked him where he wanted to go today…"

* * *

_After school ended and the boy emerged. He smiled happily as he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, "so? Is there anywhere you'd like to eat, Kyouya? I heard there was a five-star restaurant that opened up not too far away…"_

_The prefect shook his head, "it has to be Nana's cooking."_

"_Hm? Nana's? Is that a restaurant by here? It must be pretty good if you're choosing it over a five-star restaurant. Should we go there to eat then?"_

_Gray eyes studied him for a moment before tugging on his sleeve, "let's go then."_

_Amber eyes widened. The other had never been so willing before let alone so cute. He was even willingly pulling on his sleeve which was practically like holding hands! Inwardly, he cheered to himself until they reached a familiar neighborhood, "…hey Kyouya, isn't this Tsuna's neighborhood? No way…could it be that Nana's is…"_

"_Hello Kyouya-kun, oh, Dino-kun, I wasn't expecting you! It's been such a long time since I last saw you! You'll be staying for dinner, won't you?"_

* * *

"…and he said Nana's, which in fact, turned out to be your house."

Tsuna blinked, "he picked mom's meal over a five-star restaurant?"

Dino nodded, "well, Nana's meals _are_ really good…" under his breath, he heard the older boy mutter, "I can't believe they're on first name terms…"

_He sounds kind of jealous of mom…_The brunet gave a nervous smile, "so why's Romario-san here?"

The Cavallone gave a humorless smile at that, "Oh…uhh…"

* * *

_On their way in, Hibari shot the blond a glare, "if you waste even a single __**grain**__ of Nana's rice, I'm going to bite you to death."_

* * *

Luckily, Romario covered for him, "I was in the neighborhood when I caught scent of your mother's cooking. And I just happened to see Boss walk in, so I invited myself in."

Tsuna smiled, "Dino-san's men really care about him…"

The elder two exchanged glances which clearly said something along the lines of:

'_Nice cover!'_

'_No problem, Boss.'_

Dino grinned, "Anyways, after sparring tomorrow, for lunch, Kyouya and I will be heading to this place in the mountains, I heard they have really good beef there. Care to join us, my cute, sworn little brother?"

He shook his head, "I'd rather not…interrupt you…"

The blond laughed and continued eating, "it wouldn't be an interruption. And then after, for dinner, I was thinking about going out for something along the lines of Kobe beef," he shrugged, "or something like that…"

Tsuna stared, "wow Dino-san, Kobe beef? You really know how to treat someone…" _Hibari-san's really lucky to have such a caring tutor…the last time I talked to Reborn and told him about my problem, he shot me in the head and got me beaten up by Hibari-san, oh wait, that was yesterday._

Resting his head on his arm as he continued eating, he shot his student a fond look, "Yea, well, hopefully Kyouya will agree to it. Hey Tsuna…"

The brunet blinked, "yes?"

The blond was looking up dreamily, "If I kidnapped your mom and brought her to my place back in Italy, do you think Kyouya would agree to join my family? Or at least fly overseas to visit me?"

"W-what!?" _Dino-san sounded so serious! Please let him be joking! Please, please, please let him be joking! Would he really go that far to 'lure' Hibari-san!? No! Don't use that word, even in your mind! It sounds so wrong but then again, it's the mafia, so anything's possible…this can't be happening!_

Dino let out a lighthearted laugh, "don't worry, I was just joking! I'd never do that to my sworn brother!" _So if it'd been anyone else, you'd have no problem with it? _"Anyways, I'll try to keep Kyouya busy tomorrow, it must've been difficult for you having him over everyday. I'll try to give you a break, alright?"

He could feel tears welling up at the other's words. _Dino-san's so thoughtful…_

Then, Hibari stood up, "thanks for the meal."

Amber eyes darted over, "eh? Kyouya, where are you going?"

"Patrol."

"W-wait for me," the older man yelled as he wolfed down the rest of his food, "oi, Kyouya!" After he finished, he gave a wave and ran out the door, "thanks for the meal! See you later, Tsuna!"

Taking a seat, Tsuna gave a sigh of relief, "that means tomorrow, everything will be back to normal, at least for a little while…I really owe Dino-san one."

* * *

The next day, Tsuna hummed happily to himself as he walked home. Yamamoto looked over, "what's up, Tsuna? You seem really happy today."

He explained what'd happened last night to his friends and grinned, "Yea, so Dino-san's going to keep Hibari-san out."

The bomber huffed, "he's not _that_ great, he can keep the tonfa-freak away, so what?"

The tallest boy laughed, "Must be nice to have such a doting tutor, hm? Kobe beef, I don't think I've ever had any. That stuff's for royalty."

Tsuna nodded in agreement before joking, "Or the mafia."

And the three of them shared a laugh until they reached Tsuna's house where they spied Romario lurking about. Gokudera whipped out his dynamites, "what's that old man doing here!?"

The brunet hurriedly tried to calm the other down, "it's alright, it's only Romario-san!"

Yamamoto blinked, "Tsuna…but if Romario-san's around, doesn't that mean Dino-san's probably around here somewhere? Didn't you say they were going out for Kobe beef?"

The three exchanged glances before running into the house, "mom?"

Nana was in the kitchen, "Tsuna, welcome back! Oh good, you brought friends over, what great timing! You'll never believe how nice Dino-kun is, he went out and bought groceries! He even bought enough for everyone here, now wasn't that thoughtful of him?"

They ran into the kitchen and stared at the packs of meat lying around, "m-mom, this is all Kobe beef! This must've cost hundreds! Maybe even thousands! Where's Dino-san?"

She pointed to the window, "Oh, they decided to eat outside in the back today. They're so cute, it's practically a date! Now don't go disturbing them and take a seat, boys."

He laughed nervously, "I'll be right back…" _S-so Dino-san was serious about the luring and the baiting…?_ Ignoring his thoughts, he went outside and to the back where a table had been mysteriously set up and the two were eating as though it was perfectly normal. "Dino-san?"

The blond perked up and looked over, smiling and waving at him. "Oh, hey Tsuna, sorry, this was the best I could do without forcefully abducting him."

Tsuna gave a defeated sigh, "Please don't joke about that, Dino-san…"

Hibari paid them no attention as he concentrated on devouring the food in front of him. Dino merely shot him a sunny grin as he took a bite of beef, "you know what, Tsuna? We actually had some Kobe beef at some restaurant for lunch before buying some back. It couldn't even compare. I guess Kyouya was right, it has to be Nana's cooking!"

* * *

Resigned, he decided not to disturb the two any further and dragged his feet back inside. If _Dino_ couldn't win over his mom's food, he figured nothing could. He walked into the kitchen and plopped down into the seat next to Gokudera's, "so Tenth, do you have a new plan?"

He looked over and blinked, "plan?"

"To get the tonfa-freak out."

"…I…think I'm just going to have to learn to get used to it and stay out of Hibari-san's way until he finishes eating and leaves. At least for now, him and Dino-san are staying outside to eat…"

His mother came by and placed the meals in front of them, "well, eat up!"

Taking a bite into the beef his mother had cooked and smiled, "I guess it really _has_ to be Nana's cooking…"

And that's how Tsuna gave up and left another problem unsolved.

* * *

Nya~

So Merry Christmas! Even though my holiday spirit was probably physically crushed in the mall when I went to buy gifts...hope you're all having a great time with your holiday! This was actually a really random drabble in my mind that ended up really long after I typed it out. The original basically involved 'what if Hibari reacted like Lambo and went all 'I miss mama!'' or in this case, her cooking (laughs), and somehow, it ended up something like this. As well, Nana's cooking must be _really, really _good, I mean, it's all she ever does in the manga. 'Kyun' is the sound effect bubble when your heart gives a little squeeze from say, someone doing something nice for you and you're touched by the gesture. Yea, and it was really fun traumatizing Tsuna. Had lots of laughs typing this, hope you guys had as much fun reading! And here are the omake! Enjoy!

* * *

Omake 1: Dino's Utter Defeat

Tsuna walked into his house, and as expected, the Cavallone and the prefect were sitting there, eating as always. When Dino suddenly protested against the other, "Kyouya, you know it's not healthy for you to only eat meat, you need some vegetables in your diet!"

The shorter boy shot him a glare, "Don't need to, not an herbivore."

The blond laughed, "Kyouya, it won't actually turn you into an herbivore or anything…the worst you could do is be an omnivore."

A scowl, "Not funny, I'll bite you to death."

Then, from the kitchen, Nana spoke up, "Kyouya-kun, Dino-kun's right. You really should eat at least _some_ vegetables."

Hibari looked from his tutor to the mother before frowning reluctantly, "…fine."

Dino sat there with his jaw agape before sulking, "Tsuna…big bro's been completely defeated by Nana…I've been trying to get Kyouya to eat vegetables since I met him and your mom does it in one shot…Tsuna, why didn't you tell me you had such a powerful trump card? I might have to take you more seriously now…"

Tsuna turned to the Italian in confusion, _take me more seriously? Why does that sound slightly threatening? _

* * *

Omake 2: Bad Connotations

On his way to school, he ran into Dino, "good morning, Dino-san."

The blond, with his jacket slung over his shoulder, turned around, a sunny smile on his face, "hey Tsuna, are you on a morning stroll as well?"

"I'm actually on my way to school…"

Dino nodded, "is that so? I'll walk you there, I can drop by and say hi to Kyouya, haven't seen him all morning."

The two walked in content silence until Tsuna looked over again and noticed that something was a little off, "Dino-san, what happened to your neck?" Upon closer inspection, his eyes widened slightly, "is that a bite mark!?"

_Did Hibari-san try to bite him to death!?_

The Cavallone rubbed the mark for a moment, "this? Oh," he let out an easy laugh, "Kyouya was really frisky in bed last night."

Tsuna paled slightly. _**Frisky**__ in bed!? That sounds strange no matter how you word it! Is it that 'luring' and 'baiting' Hibari-san into hotels and spars thing again!? No way, Dino-san's a responsible adult! But maybe it's common in Italy…but we're in Japan! That's illegal here! Actually…how old is Hibari-san anyways? No way, I must be misunderstanding this somehow…_

Amber eyes blinked, "Tsuna? Are you alright? You're looking kind of pale…"

"Dino-san…what kind of sleeping arrangements do you have anyways?"

"Hm? Two of the penthouse suites are mine at the Namimori Hotel, one for me and one for Romario, I mean, if we shared a suite, that'd be kind of awkward wouldn't it?"

"And Hibari-san…"

Dino smiled, "Kyouya? He sleeps in my bed of course, it'd be _really_ awkward if he slept in Romario's, wouldn't it? Is that what you looked so anxious? Don't worry about a thing! Kyouya shares a bed with me!"

_That's not making it any better, Dino-san!_

* * *

_What really happened was that after they finished eating and Dino followed the younger boy around on his patrol, they did in fact, end up going back to the blonde's hotel room. By that time, it was well past midnight, and as always, the two fell asleep almost immediately after they showered and everything. And as always, Dino wrapped an arm around the younger boy and snuggled a bit as he would to a teddy bear and begrudgingly, Hibari allowed it, learning after the first few times that it was useless to fight back._

_However, in the morning, Dino woke up to a slightly painful sensation and looked up only to find Hibari attached to his neck, "Kyouya, what are you doing!?"_

_Hibari let go and glared at him sleepily, "You woke me up with your shuffling and I left my tonfas over there so I decided to bite you to death. Now stop crowding me, I have to go to school tomorrow."_

_Dino shook his head and held the other closer, the bite already forgotten, "But it's cold…"_

"_That's what you get for sleeping without clothes on."_

"_Hey, I already wore boxers for your sake."_

"… _I'll bite you to death."_

_And then they went back to sleep as though nothing had happened._

* * *

In front of the gate, they found Hibari standing there, glaring at everyone as always. Tsuna greeted him nervously as usual, "g-good morning, Hibari-san."

Hibari merely glared at him as he did with everyone else. Dino on the other hand walked right up to the prefect and greeted him with that same happy grin on his face, "hey Kyouya, haven't seen you for almost an hour now. You seem to be in an even worse mood than this morning."

Gray eyes narrowed further, "and whose fault would that be? I didn't get a good night's sleep because of you, I really should just bite you to death right here and now."

Tsuna froze, the other boy's words ringing in his head. _Didn't get a good night's sleep…e-even Hibari-san…_

There was a 'thump' and Dino looked over, "Tsuna!? What happened!? What's wrong!? K-Kyouya, where's the medical room!?"

* * *

And in the medical room, Dr. Shamal shook his head, "I guess you can throw him on one of those beds, but I don't treat guys…and judging by that nice mark on your neck, I'd say you know exactly what I meant by that. Did you get lucky last night?"

Dino just stared before taking out his whip, "what!? What are you implying!? That's _illegal_ in this country!"

The doctor grinned, "Oh so it was with a minor? Not bad, Cavallone. You know, illegal activities are a mafia specialty."

Shaking his head wildly, he protested, "No! I'm not like _you_! It's not like that with Kyouya!"

The other raised a brow in interest, "Oh? _Kyouya_? So it was a boy? How interesting, I didn't know you had it in you…I guess you _do _have some mafia genes in you. An underaged boy…and a feisty one at that…I'd be interested, but I only treat girls so too bad…unless he's _that_ pretty, then I might make an exception."

"Stay away from Kyouya, you perverted old man!"

Unfortunately, in an attempt to whip the older man, the blond ended up tripping and knocking both of them out. And later, when Hibari walked in to check on them, he found two unconscious adults and Tsuna on the bed. Behind him, Kusakabe asked him a little nervously, "so should I call an ambulance?"

Snorting, he turned around, "no need, they should all just make like herbivores and go extinct."

Kusakabe ended up calling Romario for help anyways.


End file.
